Friendship is Remade
by Undead Oscar
Summary: What if Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy never existed and instead Twilight met 5 different ponies? How different will the lessons Twilight will learn be? Basically MLP: FIM but with my characters plus Twilight.
1. Mare on the Moon

Twilight sighed as she looked at the ground she is on a chariot in the sky being pulled by a pair of pegasus who are royal guards to princess Celestia ruler of equestria and teacher of Twilight Sparkle. 'I can't believe Celestia didn't believe me about Nightmare Moon returning.' She thought to herself in mixture of sadness that her mentor didn't believe her and that she reads too many book, and annoyance by the task to which she was given.

Twilight looked at Spike who was opening the scroll and began reading it. "My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying," Spike continued, "So I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration hosted in this year's location: Ponyville, and I have an even more essential task for you to complete." Spike then looked at Twilight. "Make friends."

Twilight groaned if there was one thing in the world Twilight hated it was definitely socializing with other ponies. The only ponies she didn't mind talking to was her mentor Celestia, her older brother Shining Armour, her old foalsitter Cadence and last and not least Spike her number one assistant and her adopted son who she raised since he hatched. 'Why would princess Celestia make me do this?' She thought to herself. 'She knows hows much I hate socializing with other ponies.'

As Ponyville approached, Twilight was becoming more frightened by the second as she has never been to Ponyville before and has no idea what the ponies are like, for all she knows they may find her weird or worse and not like her.

Trying to cheer Twilight up Spike placed a claw on her back. "Look on the bright side Twilight." Spike smiled. "The princess has arranged to stay in the library. Doesn't that make you happy?" Spike asked. 'Please say yes. I hate it when you're like this.' He thought to himself.

Twilight instantly cheered up when Spike told her about the living arrangements Celestia has set up for them. She then turned to face Spike. "Yes. Yes it does, you know why?" Twilight asked Spike rhetorically. "Because I'm right. I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library and find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return."

"Then will you do Princess Celestia said and make some friends?" Spike asked his adoptive mother as the chariot approached the ground of the town where the Summer Sun Celebration was being held.

"She also said to check on the preparations." Twilight added trying find flaws and ways around what Celestia has ordered. "I am her student and I'll do my royal duties but the fate of Equestria does not rest upon me doing something silly like me making any friends."

'I know what you're thinking Twilight but by end of this celebration. I will make sure you have made at least one friend.' Spike thought knowing that Twilight will try to avoid that order or put next to no effort into socializing and making friends.

The chariot soon landed and the pegasi that was pulling it skidded to stop. Spike and Twilight hopped out of the chariot. "Thank You sirs." Twilight said to them with a nod from her head. The pegasi nodded back and flew back to where they came from. Twilight looked around where the celebration was being held. She had to admit that this place looked very nice and modest. "Ok Spike what does the list say?" Twilight asked her assistant.

Spike got the list out for the Summer Sun Celebration

& Decoration Planning

Provided by: Dragonfly

Location: Town Hall, Ponyville Gym or 15 Morningmist street.

2\. Fireworks

Provided by: Nightfire

Location: Nightfire Runes

3\. Dancing

Provided by: Rhythm Flow

Location: Ponyville Dancestudio

4\. Music

Provided by: Vinyl Scratch

Location: 173 Riverflow Street

5\. Security

Provided by: Brawler

Location: Unkown

"Says here that the first pony will be there." Spike told Twilight.

"Great." Twilight smiled knowing that this will take less time to complete.

"But says here that the first pony may not be there and could be at either Ponyville Gym or 15 Morningmist Street."

Twilight frowned at this 'Why can't this pony just be in one location. This means I will probably have less time to focus on Nightmare Moon.' She thought to herself.

Spike sighed knowing he looked around trying to find a pony for Twilight to try and talk to. He saw a pair of ponies walking side by side laughing clearly showing that they're a couple, Spike decided not to intrude and try to find another pony. He then noticed a unicorn that was just sitting on a bench.

The unicorn's coat was forest green. He had short and messy black mane which had bangs that covered his eyes, and a long messy black tail. His cutie mark was a sarcophagus. The pony wore a brown akubra and matching coloured saddlebag which had his cutie mark on it.

Spike pointed at the pony. "Maybe the ponies here have interesting things to talk about." Spike a. Twilight looked where Spike was pointing and saw the pony. Twilight then faced Spike. "Come on Twilight just try." Twilight then forced a smile.

Twilight walked up to the pony. "Uhh…" She stammered already feeling uncomfortable. "Hello?"

The unicorn turned to face Twilight, "Ah G'Day mate." The unicorn responded happily. "I'm Flashback, what's your name?"

'Well this going... decently.' Twilight thought to herself. "My name is Twilight Sparkle."

"So Miss Sparkle. Judging by that fancy chariot you just flew in, you're here on some big fancy shmancy business." Flashback said.

Twilight nodded. "Yes. I've been sent here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebra-"

"Oh that thing." Flashback cutted in. "Never saw it much as a big deal myself mate."

Twilight just stared at him like he was a freak. "How can you not see it as a big deal?"

Flashback shrugged. "I dunno mate. Where I'm from we don't really celebrate it."

"Where on Equestria can you live and not celebrate the Summer Sun Celebration?" Twilight asked slightly becoming angry. "It is the most amazing, most wonderful thing ever!"

"Ausneighlia mate." Flashback simply replied not affected by Twilight's growing anger.

"Oh…" Twilight said as she immediately calmed down. "I guess that makes sense seeing as you're from overseas."

"It's alright mate." Flashback shrugged.

Flashback then noticed Spike walked up to them. "Cool a dragon. You don't see those everyday."

"I'm Spike. Twilight's number one assistant." Spike said proudly.

"So she has more than assistant?" Flashback asked.

"No, no she doesn't." Spike replied.

"Well Spike, I also have an assistant too mate." Flashback told the dragon.

"Really?" Spike asked.

"He's right here mate." Flashback told Spike. Flashback's horn began to glow red.

'Seeing as his horn is glowing red. It means that he's probably got red eyes.' Twilight suspected.

Out of Flashback's saddlebag came out a small baby saltwater crocodile. "Meet Mugger."" Flashback grinned as he placed Mugger between his hooves.

"Mugger's pretty cute." Twilight told Flashback as she leaned in to get a better look when suddenly…

 ***Snap***

Mugger leapt from Flashback's hooves and was now biting down on Twilight's ear. "Oww!" Twilight yelled as she shook her head trying to get rid of the crocodile and ran off.

"Twilight! wait up!" Spike yelled as he ran after her. Just as Spike ran after Twilight had managed to shake Mugger off and he flew towards Flashback who caught him.

Mugger looked down at the baby crocodile. "Since when can you ever leap mate?" Flashback asked Mugger.

* * *

"Ow…" Twilight groaned as she rubbed her ear with her hoof. She was standing in front of Town Hall. "Spike. ow. What's the. ow. name of. ow. the pony here?" Twilight asked as she continued to rub her ear.

Spike checked the list. "The pony is called Dragonfly."

Twilight sighed. "Let's get this over with." She said as she walked into the Town Hall.

As she walked in she saw a pair of pegasus. One pegasus was a white filly with a black mane with red streaks and had grey eyes.

The other pegasus was white and had pretty slim figure. Her light gold mane and tail were both pretty long and fairly messy. Her cutie mark is a small serpent like dragon with feathered wings. Her eyes were pink. She also wore a orange scarf.

"Come on sis you know we can do this later." The older pegasus told the filly.

"But Dragonfly." The smaller one looked up at the older one. "I want to fly." She said.

The older pegasus now known as Dragonfly placed a hoof on her sister's back. "You will sis but flying takes time."

"Um… excuse me." Twilight called to them making the pair look at her. "I'm here to see Dragonfly."

"That'll be me then." Dragonfly told Twilight with a huge smile. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah. I'm here to check on the decorations and the activities." Twilight told Dragonfly as she approached the pair.

"Well for the activities, I plan on playing some indoor games like Pin The Tail On Celestia and Twister." Dragonfly informed Twilight.

Twilight nodded. "And decorations?" She asked as she looked around. There wasn't much at the moment, just some tables that already have some food and drinks on them.

"Well ma'am. I was planning on having multicoloured ribbons going across the Hall making it look like a rainbow. Have some bright coloured bean bags dotted around the place. Have some neon lights. A huge banner. I will probably repaint these boring old walls. Have a huge disco ball in the middle." As Dragonfly was telling Twilight about the ideas, Dragonfly's sister was busy flapping her wings trying to fly, she eventually managed to get off the ground and began flying off towards where the food was. "Maybe have giant pictures of Celestia. Ooh how about a giant banner, what do you think?"

Twilight nodded. "Uhh sure why not?" She replied not really caring.

"Uh-oh" A voice called out. Dragonfly, Spike and Twilight looked towards where the voice came from. They saw Dragonfly's little sister hovering over food covered table before her wings finally gave out. She fell to the edge of the table causing it to flip sending food and drinks flying towards Spike, Dragonfly and Twilight.

 ***Splat***

The three of them were covered in different foods and drinks. Dragonfly simply laughed and trotted over to her little sister. "Nice move, Sky Flower." Dragonfly told her little sister not even mad about what she did. "But next time don't fly without me knowing."

Spike began licking off the food. "Mmmm." He smiled. "This is pretty good." He said as he continued licking off the food.

The only one not enjoying the situation was amusing was Twilight. 'Great, just great.' She thought sarcastically. Dragonfly walked up to Twilight and handed Twilight her scarf.

"Here." She smiled. "Get cleaned up."

Twilight groaned as she began scrubbing off the food.

* * *

Twilight and Spike soon arrived at their next location fully cleaned from earlier. "Says here the pony in charge of the fireworks will be here at the local Rune Shop." The shop was two story high building. The shop was navy blue and had strange symbols all over and had a sign saying: "Nightfire Runes" over the door.

"Runes?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Yeah Runes." Twilight then gasped.

"Spike do you know how rare rune users are?" Twilight asked excitingly.

"Uhhh very rare?" Spike replied judging by how excited Twilight's voice was..

"Exactly, I've read that rune users are very powerful and most end up working for Celestia as some of her personal guards." Twilight said over the moon that she can meet a rune user in real life.

"Well looks like the rune user isn't here right now." He replied as he pointed to note saying: "Gone out, be back in half an hour."

Twilight sighed. "What is the pony's name anyway?" She was too busy to telling Spike about rune users that she didn't notice the sign.

"Look at the sign and you'll know." A male voice said from behind the pair. Twilight and Spike jumped at the sudden voice. The pair turned around and saw a pegasus.

The pegasus's coat is jet-black, making the color of his mane and tail standout as it's white and lightly streaked blue at the end, and bares crimson eyes. His tail is long and his mane is slightly long, messy, and spiky with bangs that often obscures his left-eye. His face carried a bored and unenthusiastic expression. The pegasus also bares a rather lean-athletic build, and is of average height. His cutie mark A blue flame that's round at the front and has three tips curving upward at the back, giving it a wing like shape. In the flame is a white moon with a blue crescent shape on it.

"Oh yeah right." Twilight replied awkwardly.

"So what brings you guys to my shop?" He asked Twilight and Spike.

"Wait you're the rune pony?" Twilight asked the pegasus.

"My name is Nightfire and yes I am." Nightfire replied. "Why? You were expecting a unicorn?"

"Well most rune ponies are unicorn so yeah" Twilight replied trying not to offend the pegasus.

"Don't worry about trying not to offend." Nightfire told Twilight. "I don't get offend very easily."

"So who are you two?" Nightfire asked Spike and Twilight.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle. I was sent here by Princess Celestia to make sure that the celebration is going as planned."

"And I'm Spike, her number one assistant." Spike said his voice full of pride.

"Wow cool." Nightfire replied his face still carrying the bored expression as it always did.

'Does this guy ever smile?' Twilight thought to himself. "So may I see your runes?"

"Sure why not?" Nightfire shrugged. He walked up to the door and opened it. Nightfire, Twilight and Spike walked into the shop. The shop wasn't fancy by any means, it had a black and white checkered tiles and the walls were a navy blue colour like the walls outside. The shelves were decorated with books, stones and ink pots.

"Nice place." Spike told Nightfire.

"Thanks." Nightfire replied. "So you want to see the firework runes?" He asked Twilight.

"Yes." She responded.

"Alright then." Nightfire headed over to a shelf near the back of the shop and began looking for the runes meanwhile Twilight was looking at some pictures that were hung up on the wall. She then noticed a picture of Nightfire who looked a few years younger with a female pegasus who was wearing a wonderbolt uniform.

"You know a member of the wonderbolts?" Twilight asked Nightfire who still looking for the runes.

"Know one? I'm related to one." He replied.

"Really? what's her name?" Spike asked.

"Spitfire." Nightfire simply replied, he then finally found the runes. "Here they are." He told the pair as he picked up a box and flew over to them. He opened up a box and in it was a bunch of small, round stones with symbols on them.

"Do they work?" Twilight asked curiously.

"No idea." Nightfire replied honestly.

"Why haven't you tested them out?"

"Because they only work once." Nightfire replied as he picked one up and tossed it in the air before catching it. The rune then began to light up. "Uh-oh."

"What is it?" Twilight asked. She then got her answer as the rune became a firework. The firework flew over the place before it exploded deafening the ponies and the drake. "I think we should go!" She yelled.

"What?" Nightfire and Spike yelled unable to hear her.

"What?" Twilight yelled. This went on for about a minute until they got their hearing back.

"I said me and Spike will go now." Twilight told Nightfire before she left with Spike.

* * *

Twilight and Spike soon arrived at a small building that said Ponyville Dance Studio. "Says here the dancer can be found here and goes by the name of Rhythm Flow." Spike said.

Twilight nodded before she entered the dance studio. When she entered she a pink earth pony figure with a slim figure and her mane is white which was tied in a bun. Her tail is also white which is very tidy and straight. Her cutie mark was a pair of ballet shoes. The pony was currently lost in her own world as her body moved into time with the record player.

When Spike saw her he was captivated. "How are my spikes? Are they straight?" He asked Twilight as he checked the spikes on his tail.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Come on Romeo." She told Spike as she walked up to the earth pony.

"Hello." Twilight said but earth pony was still lost in her own world as she continued dancing. "Hello!" She yelled but no reply. 'Really?' Twilight sighed as she looked at Spike who was floating in mid air as he continued looking at her. Twilight sighed as she approached the record spinner and turned it off. The earth pony gasped as she saw the dragon.

"W-where did you come from?" The earth pony asked Spike.

"He came from Canterlot like me." Twilight said as she approached the earth pony.

"I'm sorry." The earth pony apologized. "I was too busy to see you guys."

"It's fine." Twilight replied. "Anyway I take you're Rhythm Flow."

"Yes I am." Rhythm Flow replied. "But my friends call me Flow."

"Ok Flow, so I see you're practising your dance routine for the Celebration." Twilight said. While this was happening Spike was still floating in mid air staring at Rhythm Flow.

"Yeah, I love dancing." Flow replied. "I always dreamed of being part of Sapphire Shores' dance crew."

"Sapphire Shores? Who's that?" Twilight asked, not have ever of heard of her before.

"What?" Flow asked surprised. "How have you never heard of the Pony of Pop?"

"I'm not a music pony." Twilight said as she rubbed one of her foreleg.

"But still. You never ever heard of her name before?"

Twilight thought for a bit. She may have heard one of her friends back in Canterlot mention it once or twice but then again she doesn't pay loads of attention to their conversations.

"Wait here, I'll go get some of her music." Flow said quickly before dashing off.

Twilight looked at Spike who was still eyeing Flow. Twilight sighed knowing this is going to be a long day.

After listening to all of Sapphire Shores' music and a huge biography of her, Twilight sighed. "Hey Flow we have to go and finish up with checking on the Celebration."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Flow apologized. "I shouldn't have wasted your time over something as pathetic like Sapphire Shores."

"I liked it." Spike said which made her smile.

"Anyway we must get going. come on Spike." Twilight said before leaving but of course was Spike was still staring at Flow which made Twilight use her magic to pull him away.

* * *

Twilight and Spike arrived at a small house which was nothing fancy and looked like another house in the area. "Says here that the pony responsible for music lives here." Spike told Twilight. Twilight nodded and went over to the door and knocked on it, wanting to get this over with.

The door opened and there stood a white unicorn, her mane and tail were two different shades of blue. The unicorn's cutie mark was two bridged eighth notes. The unicorn also wore pair of glasses hiding her eyes. The unicorn didn't say anything but waved at the pair.

"Hello I'm Twilight Sparkle and this my assistant Spike." Twilight introduced herself and Spike.

The unicorn once again didn't speak and nodded. "And you are?" The unicorn then quickly dashed off and returned with a notebook and handed it to Twilight.

Twilight looked at notebook. "My name is Vinyl Scratch but please call me Vinyl. As you can see I can't speak."

'Great I struggle with talking to ponies who can speak this going to be great.' Twilight thought sarcastically. "Well Vinyl. I'm here to check on the music for the celebration." She told Vinyl.

Vinyl nodded and walked in with Twilight and they walked in they saw the inside had a basic white design to it. The three of them walked into the living room and there was a dj set and cello. 'Strange. You rarely see instruments from such different genres together.' Twilight thought to herself as she and Spike sat down.

The three of them sat there in silence. 'This getting awkward.' Twilight thought to herself. She then saw Vinyl Scratch write on her notebook and showed it to Twilight.

"Would you like to listen to some of my music?"

"Uhh… Sure why not?" Twilight replied with a small smile. Vinyl smiled and dashed to her turntables and began playing her music but…

*Boom*

Vinyl had her music too loud making Twilight and Spike were sent flying and landed against the wall. Vinyl instantly stopped her music and gave rubbed the back of her head awkwardly with an apologetic smile.

* * *

After that Twilight and Spike soon left and were now trying to find the last pony Brawler. The sun was beginning to sun meaning that Twilight was running out of time. "So Spike where does the list say he lives?"

Spike looked through the list before he looked up at Twilight. "Says here that his location is unknown."

Twilight suddenly stopped. "What?" She asked thinking that she didn't hear him correctly.

"His location is unknown." Spike repeated.

'And I thought finding Dragonfly was going to be bad.' Twilight thought to herself. "Great." Twilight sarcastically. "It's the evening and we don't know where Brawler is right now?"

"Are you two soldiers looking for me?" A voice asked. Twilight and Spike turned around and saw a grey earth pony with a navy blue mane and tail. His tail was very messy, his mane was short and spiky, and he also had a navy blue goatee. The pony had light blue eyes, his cutie mark was a pair of swords making an 'X' shape. The pony wore a black sleeveless hoodie and around his neck was a pair of dog tags.

"I said are you two soldiers looking for me?" The pony asked again.

"Uh… are you Brawler?" Twilight asked.

"Yes I am private." Brawler nodded.

"Then yes I am." Twilight replied. 'This pony has a weird way of talking.' She thought herself.

"So why is the student of Celestia looking for me?" Brawler asked making Twilight gasp.

"H-how do you know I'm her student?" Twilight asked.

"Quite simple really private." Brawler shrugged. "I'm one of her royal guards."

"You're a royal guard?" Twilight asked. "But shouldn't you be wearing standard uniform?"

"Me and my men are going undercover." Brawler explained.

"Undercover?"

"You see, the best way to get some action private is to think that those good for nothing dirtbags aren't in any risk of being of being caught. So that way they can't resist causing trouble, then Bam!" Brawler shouted while pounding his hooves together. "We can begin a bone breaking epic battle."

'Is this guy actually a royal guard?' Twilight thought to herself. "So how come you're doing this instead of the local police?"

"Well Celestia asked me and a few other guards to handle security while the police will handle with patrolling the streets for any no good dirtbags trying to rob a empty house." Brawler explained.

"Celestia asked you?" Twilight asked not believing that this violent pony was actually asked to keep ponies safe.

"Affirmative."

"And not any other guard?"

"Like who? That lazy good for nothing Grit?" Brawler asked with a small chuckle. "Celestia put me in charge because I'm the best guard she's got."

'Wow. Talk about arrogance.' Twilight thought to herself. 'And how could he just talk down to his partner like that?'

"So how will you recognize your men?" Spike asked Brawler.

"Well private that's an easy question." Brawler grinned as he placed a hoof on his dog tags. "With these."

"The dog tags?" Twilight asked.

"Exactly." Brawler nodded. "Every royal guard is given a pair of dog tags when he becomes a royal guard."

Twilight nodded. 'That's pretty smart thinking.' She thought to herself.

"So that way when Grit gets beaten up by a mare… again. I can watch and laugh." Brawler smiled as he began thinking of the scene, it was definitely clear that he didn't like one of his fellow guards that assigned to this mission.

'I have got to get out of here.' Twilight thought as she wanted to get away from this mad stallion. "Well… bye." Twilight said before sprinting off.

"Wait for me!" Spike yelled.

* * *

Twilight walked into the library and gave a huge sigh of relief now that meeting the ponies is over. "FInally." She smiled and began looking over the books for anything about Nightmare Moon.

Spike then walked in and there was short silence as he watched Twilight look through the library. "Soooo what did you think of the ponies here?"

Twilight stopped what she was doing and turned to face Spike. "Are you actually serious?" She asked to which Spike nodded. "Well Spike let's see… I've been bitten, had food flung all over me, deafened, had to deal with a crazy fan mare, flung into a wall, oh and I probably met the craziest and most violent pony in all of Equestria." Twilight listed off her encounters from today. "So what do I think of them? I THINK THEY'RE ALL INSANE AND THE SOONER WE RETURN TO CANTERLOT THE BETTER!" She yelled angrily. "IF THAT'S WHAT FRIENDSHIP IS THEN I THINK I'M BETTER OFF WITHOUT IT."

Spike flinched and took a few steps back. Twilight looked at Spike and trotted over and hugged him. "I'm sorry I took my anger out on you. I've just been stressed out with Nightmare Moon's return and I have to convince the princess and study a way of stopping her return and I can't do that with being around a bunch of crazy ponies." She said calmly.

"You really need to relax." Spike replied as he broke the hug and looked up at her. "It's the Summer Sun Celebration for Celestia's sake."

"I can't Spike." Twilight replied as she went back to trying to find the book from earlier. "This is too important." Once she found the book she levitated it off the shelf and began reading it. "Legend has it that in the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape and she will bring about everlasting night." Twilight moved to a window and looked up at the moon where she could see the mare in the moon clearly. "I do hope that it really is an old pony tale."

*knock knock*

"Spike could you get that please." Twilight told her adopted son not wanting to waste any more time.

Spike nodded and headed off to the door. "Coming." He said to whoever was at the then returned to her book finally glad she had some free time but before she could get a chance to continue. "Hey Twilight, it's Flashback." Spike called back. "He's here to take us to the ceremony."

Twilight groaned. 'Why is a part of me not surprised?' She asked herself. Twilight reluctantly put her book away and headed to the door where she saw Flashback.

"Ah good to see you again mate." Flashback said with his usual carefree grin. "Seeing as the celebration was startin' soon and I heard that that you're living in the library which I was passin' by the way. I figured why not come and get you?"

Twilight sighed. "Sure… let's go." She said with not much enthusiasm.

* * *

Twilight walked into the Town Hall and saw how different it was from this morning. The walls were repainted orange, there were different coloured ribbons all over the place, bright coloured bean bags were placed all over the place, there were some blue neon lights saying "Sunrise" on them, a disco ball was hanging in the middle, on the walls were a couple of pictures of Princess Celestia. It was just as how Dragonfly described it but there was no banner most likely due to time reasons.

Twilight looked around the crowd. She saw some ponies that she recognized from Canterlot. As she looked around and saw the ponies from today. She saw in the far corner Dragonfly playing with some foals. She then looked to the stage and saw Vinyl preparing her turntables and Rhythm Flow was doing some stretches getting ready to dance, Twilight then saw Vinyl look up and began waving at something or somepony. Twilight looked up to the second floor balcony and saw Brawler waving back. 'Wait are those two friends?' She thought to herself. She looked around some more and saw Nightfire was near the curtains getting the firework runes ready. 'Hopefully he knows what he's actually doing with those this time.' She thought.

Flashback then placed a hoof on Twilight's back, snapping her out of her thoughts. "So Twilight mate. What'd you think of the decorations?" He asked.

"They're alright." Twilight replied not really caring.

"Alright? I may not be the most thrilled about this Celebration but even I know when a pony deserves praise for good work." Flashback said looking around at the decorations.

Twilight simply ignored Flashback and looked up at the sky. Where she saw the moon still with the shadow of a unicorn on it. 'Please Celestia let it be an old mare's tale.'

The sound of a record spinning signalled the crowd to be quiet and Dragonfly stopped the games to make the foals look towards the stage. Vinyl began playing some music with Flow dancing beautifully in time with the music. As they did that a middle aged mare stepped into the spotlight. "Fillies and gentlecolts." She began. "As mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration."

The crowd cheered and applauded loudly, making Vinyl turn her music up a bit louder. Twilight continued looking at the moon, still hoping she was wrong.

The mayor continued, "In just a few moments our town will witness the magic of the sunrise and celebrate this, the longest day of the year."

Unknown to the ponies except for Twilight, the stars began to moved closer to the moon there was then a quick flash of light and suddenly the the unicorn shaped shadow was no longer there like it wasn't there to begin with. Twilight's eyes widen. 'Oh no, oh no.' She panicked. 'Please let it be the trick of the light and not what I think it means.'

"And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria." Vinyl and Flow were both getting ready to do a big finish, Nightfire was ready to activate the firework runes and Brawler was ready to open the curtains to reveal their ruler. "Princess Celestia." As soon as she said that Vinyl stopped her music and Rhythm Flow did a fancy pose. Brawler pulled the curtains back and Nightfire was about to fling the Firework runes but Celestia wasn't there.

Twilight's hopes just dropped. "This can't be good."

"You said it mate." Flashback agreed. The ponies began to panic and began chatting among themselves about their missing princess.

"Remain calm everypony." The mayor told the ponies. "There must be a reasonable explanation for this."

Brawler and a bunch of dog tag wearing ponies were looking around. "Well none of us can find her." Brawler told the mayor. "She's gone! Damn it Grit! I told you to check on the princess earlier!" Brawler yelled at a dog tag wearing pegasus.

Suddenly the doors blew open in the wind, extinguishing the candles in the room and the electrical lights began flickering and before they shut off. The wind began to gather at the second floor balcony, pushing Brawler who Vinyl and some other pegasus caught him with their magic. A purple mist began to appear out of thin air. Everypony looked at the mist with fear and confusion.'This can't be happening.' Twilight thought to herself. 'There's no way that Nightmare Moon is actually returning.' She thought as Spike fainted next to her and Flashback.

The mist then materialized into a pony or to be more specifically an alicorn. The alicorn had long legs, both large wings and a large horn. Her coat was black as the night sky. Her mane was purple and was wavy. The mysterious alicorn wore cyan armour on her head, chest and hooves. Her cutie mark was a crescent moon. What was really strange about this pony was her blue eyes, unlike a normal pony's eye her were slit like a reptile's.

"My beloved subjects," Nightmare Moon smirked as she looked around the room."It's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun loving faces."

"What did you do with Princess Celestia?" Brawler asked as he and the dog tag wearing ponies formed a group and were ready to deal with this intruder.

Nightmare Moon turned and face the group of ponies. "Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?"

No pony answered making her slightly annoyed. "Does my crown no longer count, now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years?" She asked calmly. "Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?" Again nopony answered the question because they were too scared and none of them saw the signs.

"I did and I know who you are." Twilight said as she walked into the center of the room. "You're the mare in the moon. Nightmare Moon." The room gasped and broke into a chatter. Dragonfly held Skyflower close, Nightfire and Brawler were ready to attack this pony, Flashback gulped, Vinyl and Rhythm Flow hid behind her turntables.

"Well somepony does remember me after all." Nightmare Moon said with a smug smile. "Then you should know why I am here."

Twilight gulped as she remembered what Nightmare did back in the story she read earlier today. "You're here to… to…"

Nightmare Moon laughed evilly. "Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, THE NIGHT WILL LAST FOREVER!"


	2. Friendship is Magic

**A/N: I know I just updated it but that was the old version of this chapter. I apologize greatly.**

* * *

"Boys get that creepy dirtbag." Brawler told his comrades. "We need her to find Celestia." The two pegasus flew at her whilst the two unicorns fired beams of magic at Nightmare Moon.

Nightfire then flung his runes at Nightmare Moon which glowed red as they began to transform into fireworks. "I really wished I brought some proper runes." He muttered to himself.

"Stand back you foals." Nightmare Moon commanded. She then created a barrier around herself as the attacks came towards her. The two pegasus bounced back and one landed on Brawler, the beams bounced off and flew into a wall and the floor creating holes, and the firework runes exploded when they came into contact with the barrier. As the barrier lifter Nightmare Moon laughed at their pathetic excuse for an attack.

Nightmare Moon then transformed back into the purple mist. The mist weaved between the ponies the ponies before she left through the Town Hall doors and slammed them as she left.

"Well at least she closed the doors after she left." Dragonfly said nervously trying to brighten the situation.

Skyflower walked up to her sister and prodded her sister on the leg gaining her attention. "Dragonfly… is it true what she said? About eternal night?" She asked clearly scared.

Dragonfly looked at Skyflower wishing that she could lie to her about the situation but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

The crowd began to worry about how the eternal night may bring their eventual end as they cannot survive in just the night and they asked with what happened to their princess.

"Damit Grit off me!" Brawler yelled as he pushed the pegasus off him. Brawler began to get on to his own hooves and look around. "Sam Hill!" He yelled angrily as he stomped his hoof on the ground. He couldn't believe that this happened under his watch.

Brawler then noticed as Twilight carrying a sleeping Spike was quietly heading to the doors without the crowd noticing her as she opened the Town Hall doors and crept out unnoticed.

The undercover ponies approached Brawler. "Sir what shall we do?" One of them asked.

Brawler turned to face the guards. "Get the ponies back to their homes." Brawler told them as he began trotting off.

"And where are you going?" Another guard asked.

"To get some answers private." Brawler told him as he headed after Twilight.

* * *

Twilight sparkle bursted through the library doors. 'I can't believe this is happening.' Twilight thought in a panic. She quickly took the sleeping Spike up stairs and placed him in his basket.

"We gotta stop Nightmare." Spike mumbled in his sleep.

"You've been up night Spike. You are a baby dragon after all." Twilight said with a small smile as she pulled the sheets over Spike. "Makes me feel like your mother sometimes." Twilight then went downstairs. 'Well I did hatch you so I guess I am technically your mother.' She then shook her head. 'Nah.' She thought. She couldn't see herself being a mother figure to Spike… or to any pony for that matter.

She then returned to downstairs and began looking through the library. "Elements, elements, elements." She muttered to herself as she looked through the shelves. "Ugh. How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?" She groaned.

"And just what are these 'Elements of Harmony' private?" A asked behind Twilight which made her tighten up. She turned around and saw Brawler standing there with an angry expression and looked like he was ready to attack at any second. "Everything was going smoothly until you and that dragon showed up, now princess Celestia is gone and everypony is going crazy. I should have you and the dragon locked up in the deepest, darkest part of the royal dungeons."

"You leave Spike out of this!" Twilight snapped. No one dares threatens to lock up or do anything to Spike as long as she's around to do something about it.

"Alright everyone calm down." Another voice said which belonged to Nightfire who got in between the two. Twilight blinked and looked over and saw Rhythm Flow, Flashback and Dragonfly.

"But Nightfire she's guilty." Brawler replied not giving up so easy.

Nightfire turned to Brawler and walked up to him. "Listen Brawler I get it, you're only doing your job but you can't start blaming any random ponies." He said calmly.

"Yeah otherwise we would have to start calling you _Blamer_." Dragonfly joined in with huge smile. Everypony looked at her with a confuse look. "Get it? Because his name is Brawler."

Everypony except for Dragonfly was thinking the same thing. 'That was just plain awful.'

"Fine but if I find the smallest amount of evidence that proves that Twilight is involved with this, I'm locking her up private." Brawler told Nightfire starting the conversation again after Dragonfly's awful pun.

"Fine." Nightfire replied knowing that this the most they can come to an agreement.

'Phew.' Twilight thought to herself glad that was quickly taken care of.

"So what are the Elements of Harmony?" Rhythm Flow asked clearly curious, Brawler looked at Twilight his face was clear that he was demanding an answer, Nightfire still carried the uncaring expression on his face, Dragonfly kept quiet waiting for the answer even though she wasn't showing it, she was clearly concerned for what is happening and wanted a simple answer and Flashback had look like he was the most curious about it our of all the ponies.

Twilight looked around and saw that she had no way to get out of this. 'Looks like I have no choice.' She thought to herself.

"I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon." Twilight explained. "Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them; I don't even know what they do!" She said in a mixture of panic and frustration.

"The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide." Flashback said as he read a name of book making the others look at him. "Clearly the author was not very creative with naming things." He said out loud.

Twilight gasped. "Let me see!" She shouted happily whilst also in disbelief. She read the book title and amazingly it was. "How did you find it?"

"I simply walked up to the shelf that said 'E' on it." Flashback replied with a shrug.

Twilight used her magic and took out the book and laid it on the table. She opened it and began flipping through the pages until she found the page she was looking for. "Oh. There are six Elements of Harmony." The other five then began to look over Twilight to examine the book as well. "but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery." She said.

"Where can we find them?" Rhythm Flow asked.

"It says here that the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is now located in what is called..."

* * *

"The Everfree Forest." Everypony said together as the arrived at the entrance to the forest.

The Everfree Forest was a place that even mentioning the name will bring fear to the ponies. The place was said to be crawling with the most dangerous of monsters in all of Equestria lived in this very forest and with the place looked the rumours could be true. The trees had no order as to how they grew, it was all chaotic like the forest was demanding to be left alone.

"You know I am pretty sure Everfree Forest is the only thing not scary about this place." Flow said nervously.

"Yeah I know." Nightfire agreed with Flow.

"Ok privates, let's get moving." Brawler said and began heading to the forest with the others.

"Wait." Twilight stopped the others from the forest making the others confused. "Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own."

"Sorry Twilight but we're coming." Dragonfly said clearly not taking no for an answer.

Nightfire hovered over Twilight. "Yeah friends stick together."

'When did I become friends with any of you crazy excuses for ponies?' Twilight thought to herself. "Look I will be fine."

"Sorry Twilight I really am but no one is going to take no for an answer." Flow told her with an apologetic smile.

"Alright everyone it's adventure time!" Dragonfly cheered. Nightfire flew on ahead with Brawler close behind with the others on their tail. Twilight stood there not believing she has to stay close to the ponies she didn't want to see again. "Come on Twilight." Dragonfly called.

Twilight groaned in annoyance and trotted after them.

* * *

"So... none of you have been in here before?" Twilight asked after what felt like an eternity of silence even though it has been about 10 minutes.

Flashback was about to say something before Rhythm Flow cutted in. "No." She said slightly scared as she looked around. "This is place is scary."

Flashback was then about to say something again but this time Nightfire stopped him. "They say this place isn't natural. This freak show of a forest doesn't work like Equestria does."

"What does that mean?" Twilight asked curiously.

This time Flashback kept his mouth shut this time and gave up on what he was trying to say. "Nopony knows private." Brawler said as the group soon arrived to the edge of a cliff.

"How come?" Twilight asked.

"Because nopony has ever returned." Rhythm Flow told Twilight scared of just being here.

 ***crack***

"Did anypony just hear that?" Nightfire asked as he just heard the faint sound of a cracking noise. The other five turned to look at Nightfire and shook their heads no.

Suddenly the cliff gave out, Dragonfly and Nightfire quickly took off whilst the others were left to slide down the slope screaming in fear.

"Wow things sure did escalate quickly" Dragonfly said with a grin before she flew after the falling ponies with Nightfire.

Nightfire flew after Brawler when he got Nightfire wrapped his hooves around Brawler and while he could barely lift Brawler off the ground, 'How much do royal guard ponies way?' he thought to himself as he carried Brawler off the slopes.

Meanwhile Dragonfly was having much more of an easy time with lifting Flow, whilst she may not look it with her skinny build but Dragonfly is actually pretty strong. Flashback kept flailing around trying to find something to hold onto as he slid down next to Twilight, he then managed to grab onto a tree branch with his teeth.

Twilight however was not as lucky as Flashback because she kept sliding down the slope and was approaching the edge very quickly, suddenly the bottom half of her body flew off the slope and was now dangling over the edge. Twilight was now trying her best to kick herself back onto the slope but she couldn't muster the strength to do so. 'I can't die yet.' She thought in a panic as she began breathing heavily. 'I have to stop Nightmare Moon, I want see Spike grow up into an adult dragon.'

Flashback wanted to go over and help her but his fear of ending up like she was getting the better of him. 'Curse my fears.' He thought to himself.

Once Nightfire had managed to move the soldier to safety, he turned and saw Twilight hanging on for dear life. "Uh oh." He muttered and flew towards Twilight. "Dragonfly get Flashback." He told the female pegasus.

As Nightfire flew towards Twilight, what was almost like out of nowhere a black tree was tumbling down the slope and it looked like it was chasing Nightfire. "Nightfire behind you!" Dragonfly yelled, as she began to pick up Flashback, trying to warn the rune pegasus, however Nightfire didn't hear Dragonfly as he could only think of one thing; save Twilight Sparkle.

Just as Nightfire was able to reach Twilight, the tree managed to get Nightfire as one of its branches landed on Nightfire. "AAHHH!" He yelled in pain.

"Nighfire!" Twilight yelled in a panic as she felt herself slide a bit more off.

Nightfire tried to shake off the branch but it was clearly not getting off him. He then saw Twilight about to slip off and reached towards to Twilight. Nightfire was able to barely to grab on to Twilight. "I got you." Nightfire reassured her however they both could feel Twilight slowly slipping out of his grasp.

"Nightfire! What am I going to do?" Twilight yelled in a panic. "I can't hold much longer!"

Nightfire looked back at Dragonfly and saw that she was still busy with Flashback, even though she was going as fast as she can, Nightfire knew that she wasn't was going to help in time. 'Looks I have no choice.' Nightfire thought to himself. He turned to face Twilight. "Listen Twilight, I know this going to sound crazy... but... I'm going to let go."

"WHAT?" Twilight yelled in horror. She couldn't have heard of a dumber plan in history. "ARE YOU CRAZY? I WON'T SURVIVE THE FALL!"

"I will catch you." Nightfire promised.

"BUT YOU'RE TRAPPED UNDERNEATH A BRANCH!" Twilight protested.

"Twilight listen... in situations like this, I never lie" Nightfire replied. "Do you trust me?"

"WHAT?" Twilight asked loudly.

"Do you trust me?" Nightfire said as he closed his eyes and gave a gentle smile.

"Yes... now answer my question." Nightfire asked gently but Twilight could swear that she heard a hint of challenge in his voice almost like he's daring her to say; I don't trust you.

"YES I TRUST YOU!" Twilight yelled.

Nightfire then let go and Twilight then began to fall off the edge. "AHHHHH!" Twilight screamed as she saw closed her eyes shut.

Nightfire then reached back and winced as the branch cut the branch cut his left forehoof. Nightfire reached back to his saddlebag and opened it, he then pulled out a rune. He brought the rune back and slammed it into the ground.

Suddenly roots came out from the edge of the cliff and began to rush straight to Twilight. The roots began to shift into the shape of a hand as they got closer to Twilight, who was still screaming with her eyes shut. Twilight was racing closer to the ground but luckily the root hands grabbed on to Twilight tightly and the root hand suddenly stopped. Twilight bounced for a bit but eventually she stopped.

"Ugh." Twilight groaned,not feeling very well thanks to that bouncing.

* * *

Twilight groaned as she opened her eyes and saw the everything upside down. "Ugh." She groaned as she felt the blood rush to her head and sadly thanks to the root hands, that's not going to happen.

"Twilight!" Rhythm Flow gasped as she approached the upside down unicorn with Brawler and Flashback. "Are you alright?"

"Just get me down." Twilight said groggily as the blood continued moving towards her head.

"Hang tight Twi." Flashback said as his horn was surrounded by red aura. "I'll get you down." Flashback then launched a small beam of ted magic from his horn and cutted through the roots.

Twilight then dropped to the ground. "Ompf." Twilight slowly got up feeling glad that the feeling of the blood heading towards her head is gone.

"You alright Twilight?" Rhythm Flow asked as she placed a hoof on Twilight's back.

Twilight looked at Rhythm Flow. "Yeah I'll survive."

"Hey guys!" Dragonfly shouted above the four. "Look what I found!" Dragonfly smiled as she landed with Nightfire in front of the others.

Nightfire looked very damaged. His right wing bent backwards, he had a cut from the side of his neck all the way to his right foreleg which was bleeding, he right foreleg was also broken, his body also had other cuts on his body but they were smaller and weren't a big as concern unlike his other injuries and Nightfire had a couple of bruises as well.

"You took quite the beating." Dragonfly said seriously as got in front of the pegasus. She then removed her orange scarf. "I'm going to use my scarf as temporary sling until we can get you real treatment."

Nightfire nodded. "Alright." He replied.

Dragonfly then began to adjust his wing. "OW!" Nightfire yelled in pain as his other wing flapped in response.

Dragonfly looked at Nightfire, her expression was beginning to lighten up again. "Is someone being a bit [i]bent out[/i] of shape?" She asked doing one of her terrible puns again before she continued working on the scarf sling.

"Dragonfly... just be quiet." Nightfire replied through grit teeth.

After a little bit more time Dragonfly had completed the make shift scarf. "How does it feel?" Dragonfly asked.

Nightfire looked at the make shift sling for about minute before he turned and looked at Dragonfly again. "It'll do." He replied.

"Ok, so seeing as we don't have anything else to use as bandages, you'll have to stay close to another pony for support to help you walk or incase your cuts become worse." Dragonfly told him.

"What about Brawler's hoodie?" Rhythm Flow asked whilst pointing the guard's hoodie.

"His hoodie is too small to be used as a sling." Dragonfly explained.

"Oh." Was all the dancer could say.

"So who wants to take first shift with our injured patient?" Dragonfly asked the others.

Flashback was about to volunteer as a way to apologize for sort of causing Nightfire to become like this but "I guess I will." Twilight volunteered first.

'Would do I bother?' Flashback thought to himself.

Nightfire limped over to Twilight and slightly leaned on her for support.

Twilight grunted slightly as she felt his weight on her. "I guess we should get going." Twilight told the others.

* * *

During the walk Flashback trotted back to the group where Twilight and Nightfire were. "How you feelin' mate?" Flashback asked Nightfire concerned for the pegasus.

Nightfire looked at Flashback. "I'll live." He replied simply.

"Good." Flashback smiled. "Anyway I just wanted to apologize... to both of you."

Twilight and Nightfire looked at him confused. "For what?" They asked in sync.

"For not helping back at the slope." Flashback explained. "I could've helped... but I didn't. I got scared and chose to save my own hide." Flashback then waited for Twilight and Nightfire to begin yelling at him for not helping when he should've.

"It's cool." Nightfire replied making the green unicorn look at him in surprise.

Twilight looked at Nightfire. "Are you serious? You could've been killed." She argued back.

"True but I was raised to not hold a grudge against ponies." Nightfire explained. "Besides I had worse injuries." He told them.

"What happened?" Flashback asked curiously.

"I was working on a rune and then suddenly Spitfire came into my room to tell me something., and well she distracted me. The rune then exploded in front me. Thank Faust that Spitfire was there and helped me." Nightfire said as he looked at his injured wing.

"You mean Spitfire?" Twilight asked.

"Yep." Nightfire nodded.

"Wait as in Wonderbolt Spitfire?" Flashback asked accidently loud enough so the other three could hear.

"Yeah that's her." Nightfire nodded.

"What's this about Spitfire?" Rhythm Flow asked curiously whilst facing the three.

"His sister is Spitfire." Flashback told her.

"As in Wonderbolt Spitfire?" Dragonfly asked .

Flashback nodded. Rhythm Flow, Brawler and Dragonfly looked at Nightfire with a huge amount of disbelief on their faces.

"Everypony usually has that look when they discover that we're siblings." Nightfire chuckled.

Twilight blinked. "Why is Nightfire being a brother to a Wonderbolt a big deal?" Twilight asked. Twilight's brother was friends with a pegasus who's twin brother was in the Wonderbolts.

"You don't know who Spitfire is?" Brawler asked in disbelief.

Twilight was about to answer but suddenly there was a loud menacing roar making the six ponies stop in their tracks.

"Crikey, that was louder than a pack of dingos." Flashback said in surprise but there was also a slight hint of enjoyment in his voice.

"What made it though?" Twilight asked.

"I think we're about to get our answer." Rhythm Flow replied as she pointed as a large shadowy creature was approaching them.

"Body of a lion, wings and has a scorpion tail." Twilight gulped as she realised what it was. "IT'S A MANTICORE!"

The Manticore let out a blood hungry roar before he began charging at the ponies. The manticore drew its claw back and swung it at Rhythm Flow however before it could hit her, Flashback pushed her out of the way and took the hit instead. The male stallion was sent flying into the bushes.

"Flashback!" Everypony yelled.

Nightfire tried and reach for a rune but suddenly there was a large amount pain in his body. "OW!" He yelled in pain.

"Nightfire sit back we can handle this." Dragonfly said with a smirk.

"Listen... I'm sorry but no fighter so I can stay back with Nightfire?" Rhythm Flow asked as she backed away from the Manticore.

"Yeah sure ya can." Brawler said with a smirk. "This will be fun and a great to stretch my muscles for when I meet Nightmare Moon." He punched his front hooves together.

The battle has now begun. Brawler ran at the manticore, the manticore swung its claw however the earth pony was expecting the swing braced for impact. Unlike Flashback who was sent flying Brawler was able to stand his ground from the swing. The manticore roared in annoyance and used swung his other claw and just like last time Brawler didn't budge. "That all you got soldier?" Brawler asked with a smirk. "I expected more." The manticore roared again however before it could do anything as a white blur in the form of Dragonfly flew at the manticore and swung a left hook at it.

"You guys keep that thing busy." Twilight told the pair of them as she began to charge her horn.

"No problem general." Brawler nodded.

The manticore removed its claws off Brawler and began to swing wildly at Dragonfly who was flying around the manticore. "Hit the Dragonfly and you win a prize." She said in a mocking tone, making the manticore even more angry. The manticore tried to leap for Dragonfly but she dodged out of the way. Brawler then jumped on the Manticore's head and began punching it repeatedly.

"You had enough maggot?" Brawler asked as he continued punching the manticore.

The manticore grabbed Brawler and threw him at Dragonfly, the pair collided and fell to the ground.

'I wish I could help right now.' Nightfire thought to himself as he looked at his injuries.

"Celestia dammit Dragonfly get off." Brawler barked.

"Twilight some help please!" Dragonfly yelled.

"Alright here goes." Twilight said as she aimed her horn at the manticore.

Before she could fire her beam of magic, Flashback sprinted out of the bushes. "Wait!" He yelled. "Don't attack her!" Flashback had large scratched on the side of his face and his akubra was slightly ripped as well.

Nightfire and Rhythm Flow looked at each other. "Her?" They asked in unison.

Flashback stepped in front of the Manticore, it was hard to tell where Flashback was staring at with his eyes being covered by his hair.

"Flashback get out of the way!" Twilight yelled ready to fire at the creature.

"Do what the general says private"" Brawler barked. "Or you will be court martialed!"

Flashback ignored them as he continued looking at the manticore. "Let me look at it mate." He said calmly, to which the manticore roared at his face, sending his akubra flying. Flashback wasn't fazed, he then used his magic to remove to remove his saddle bag. "See? I'm friendly mate. Now show me the wound mate." He said calmly. 'Please don't eat me mate.' He begged in his mind.

The manticore glared at Flashback before _she_ decided to show him her paw which in it was a large black thorn. "Ok mate, I'm going to remove it and this may sting but trust me. It'll be better than still having it in." Flashback said maturely as his horn glowed red. The thorn was then surrounded red light the thorn. The thorn then almost as if by itself was moving out of the beast's paw. Once it was out Flashback used his magic to throw it into the bushed. "Better?"

The manticore then grabbed Flashback and roared in his face.

"Flashback!" The others yelled.

"This is what I get for showing kindness?" Flashback asked sarcastically. "I get eaten? That's slightly unfair."

The manticore then suddenly began purring like a cat.

"What the Tartarus?" Twilight muttered as she watched the manticore began licking the other unicorn but isn't tasting him but instead like it grooming him and Flashback was laughing.

"Please! stop!" Flashback begged in between laughs. "I'm ticklish mate! And this is also slightly gross as well!" He began squirming to try and break free from her grip but the manticore's grip was far more superior than him and kept a tight hold of him.

The others were watching this happening and everyone was smiling and laughing at how cute the scene... except for Twilight who was frowning at how much time was being wasted.

The manticore eventually finished [i]torturing[/i] the forest green stallion and placed him down gently. The others tried not to laugh as his mane was completely upright like Marenstein's hair Flashback was also covered in the thing's saliva. "Ugh." he shivered at the coldness of the saliva, he opened his eyes and Twilight's suspicion was indeed correct as his eyes were red. "This is going to take forever to get off me." Flashback muttered as he got up and began fixing his hair so the colour of his eyes will be a mystery to the entire world.

Dragonfly saw his hat and quickly picked it up. She brushed off some of the dirt before she trotted up to him. "Here." She smiled.

"Thanks mate." Flashback smiled as he picked up the hat and put back on his head, it felt slightly uncomfortable from all the saliva but he'll get used to it.

The manticore then spread her wings and flew off waving to Flashback.

"Bye mate." Flashback waved. "Hope to see you again."

Twilight then walked up to Flashback. "How did you know it was injured?"

"When it hit me, I saw the thorn on her paw." Flashback explained. "I then instantly knew she was just cranky and didn't mean any of what she did."

"How did you know that it would work?" She asked.

"SImple really." Flashback smiled. "I just made myself look harmless and showed some kindness towards her."

"Yeah but you could've just let my blast that thing." Twilight pointed out.

"True but I was raised to never harm another thing whether alive or not unless you have to mate." Flashback explained. "Plus it wouldn't be fair."

"What do mean by it wouldn't be fair?" Twilight asked confused.

"If I showed mercy to Mugger when I first met him and not to a manticore." Flashback explained.

"You mean that demon reptile?" Twilight asked dryly, she was still clearly not happy from earlier when that thing tried to bite her ear off.

"Yes the demon reptile." Flashback repeated what Twilight said he then placed a hoof on Twilight's shoulder. "If you ask me, Kindness and mercy is the best magic any pony can learn mate."

* * *

"Hey Brawler what are you doing?" Rhythm flow asked the fellow earth pony. Brawler was walking with a stick in his mouth and had rock in one of his hooves sharpening the stick.

Brawler then replied but with the stick in his mouth it was all muffled.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Dragonfly told Brawler.

"And can you please keep the explanation short and straight to the [i]point[/i]." Dragonfly grinned at the pun, she was the only one to find it funny.

Brawler then rolled his eyes at the awful pun and threw the stone away and put the stick spear in his hoof and began walking with it. "Well Rhythm Flow after that run in with that manticore I feel like we need old fashioned protection." He had a look that showed he was itching for another fight.

"I just want to know when we get out of this forest." Nightfire spoke up. "I'm getting tired of just seeing trees everywhere."

Straight after Nightfire said that the moon was blocked out by the thickness of the trees. "Ok now that wasn't funny even by my standards." Dragonfly commented about what had just happened.

The group continued walking in the dark anyway. "I should just do Equestria a favour and burn this place." Brawler thought out loud.

"Sorry Brawler that's probably not a good idea mate." Flashback replied.

"Why not soldier?" Brawler asked confused.

"Yeah why can't he?" Nightfire asked.

"Because many species in this forest are protected mate." Flashback explained. "I even heard that some of the creatures _only_ live in Everfree Forest mate"

"Awwww." Brawler moaned.

"Sorry Brawler." Rhythm Flow apologized. "Maybe next time."

"Let's just get out of this creepy Tartarus hole and find something for me to hit." Brawler replied, it was clear that he itching to for action and was growing more and more restless.

'What was Celestia thinking when she accepted him into the royal guards?' Twilight thought to herself as she once again saw this pony's violent nature. 'Celestia must've been drunk or something.'

"Anyway can we please find a way of having some light please." Rhythm Flow asked.

"Sure thing mate." Flashback smiled suddenly Flashback's horn glew red and now the others could see each other properly.

Flashback turned to face the others as he was on front. "Now then shall we get going now mate?" He asked before he turned and trotted in front of Brawler and Rhythm Flow, "This is better wouldn't you agree guys?" He asked as he turned to face the group.

The group all nodded in agreement. Flashback turned to face back forward but he or any pony wasn't ready for what he saw; all of the trees but they all had a deranged, creepy face on them. "AAAHHHH!" They all screamed unison, all of them clearly looked like they were about to run back to Ponyville except for Brawler and Nightfire. Brawler looked like he was about to stab them with his pointed stick and Nightfire looked like he was about to get ready to fight even if he is heavily wounded.

"I think that we should _l_ _eaf_ now guys." Dragonfly said with a slight grin on her face.

Twilight and the others turned to face her clearly not amused by her pun. "Dragonfly not now!" Twilight told her.

Dragonfly looked at Twilight with a huge smile on her face. "Twilight are you saying that this isn't the _Twi-right_ time for some jokes?" She asked with a smile.

Rhythm Flow put a hoof over her muzzle to stop herself from giggling at the joke.

Twilight turned to face the dancer and had a look that clearly said; Really?

"I'm sorry Twilight but that was funny." Flow apologized with her head down to hide her smile.

"Yeah Twilight lighten up." Dragonfly smiled.

"Can we head out of here first then have some jokes?" Flashback asked as he looked around at the trees, the trees looked like their empty eyes were following them everywhere they go.

"Yeah I agree, let's take the _root_ back." Dragonfly smiled, Flashback and Brawler both let out a light chuckle at Dragonfly's pun this time much to Twilight's dismay.

"Dragonfly!" Twilight yelled.

"What?" Dragonfly asked innocently. "Am I _d_ _ragon_ this out?"

Nightfire even though he didn't laugh he had a small smile on this face.

Twilight looked at Nightfire. "Are kidding me?" She then looked at the others who were laughing. "We're surrounded by some tree demons and you're all laughing at some bad jokes?"

Nightfire, Rhythm Flow, Brawler and Flashback looked at each other before looking at the trees. Their faces clearly showed that weren't afraid of the trees anymore.

"Well I'll be." Flashback smiled. "These trees are no more scary than a newborn joey."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Nightfire nodded. "I can't believe we were scared of these trees."

"I know makes us look silly." Rhythm Flow giggled.

"I'll have to agree with you guys on that." Brawler nodded.

The group begin to laugh at how easily they scared by the trees making Twilight blink in confusion.

Dragonfly walked up to her. "I knew that would work." She told her.

Twilight faced her. "What?" She asked clearly confused. "But you were just scared as the rest of us. If anything you screamed the loudest." Twilight protested.

"I know." Dragonfly nodded. "But I quickly realised that they were only just trees."

"But why the puns?" Twilight asked confused.

Dragonfly shrugged. "A good laugh helped my sister Skyflower calm down when she was scared of a lightning a storm." Dragonfly explained.

"So you figured that it might work here?" Twilight asked understanding on why she did those terrible puns.

"Exactly." Dragonfly grinned. "As the old saying goes: laughter is the best medicine."

* * *

The group had been walking for a while now until they reached the river. The river's currents were powerful and looked like they could send anything down the river before they could do anything and what really got their attention was that there was a large sea serpent in the water crying like foal.

The sea serpent purple body was long and thin like a snake, his hair was orange and was well kept and a matching coloured moustache except for one thing... half of his moustache was gone.

"What a world, what a world!" The serpent cried.

Twilight walked up to the large aquatic creature. "Excuse me mr serpent, why are you crying?"

The sea serpent opened his eyes and had managed to stop crying. "Well I don't know. I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off, and now I look simply horrid!" He then smacked some water causing a large wave to land on the ponies making their manes.

'At least this got the remaining manticore slobber off me.' Flashback thought to himself.

The ponies then moved away from the crying sea serpent and formed a circle to discuss about what to do.

"I can't believe he's crying over something so..." Brawler said angrily trying to find the word to describe about the situation but was failing.

"Pointless?" Nightfire suggested.

"Thankyou." Brawler nodded.

"Is there some way we can get around the river?" Twilight asked.

"Not likely mate." Flashback told Twilight. "The bridge gave out last week."

"How do you know about that?" Rhythm Flow asked.

"I've been in here everyone now and then mate." Flashback shrugged.

"Why do you come in here soldier?" Brawler asked.

Flashback scratched the back of his head. "Uhhh... because there's a small pond in here that Mugger loves to play in." Flashback replied. It was obvious that he wasn't telling the full truth and if wasn't for the fact they were in a hurry to stop Nightmare Moon otherwise they would've probably asked Flashback telled the truth.

"So how are we gonna cross the river?" Dragonfly asked.

"How about you carry us?" Twilight suggested.

"I don't think I have energy to carry all of you." Dragonfly replied as she looked around the group.

"How about we-" Before Brawler could finish his suggestion Twilight cutted him off while looking at him sternly.

"No Brawler." Twilight said sternly, she may have not known the earth pony long but she could tell that most of this guy's answers will have something to do with violence. "Violence won't solve this problem."

"Hmph." Was all Brawler said.

Rhythm Flow sighed "I have an idea." She spoke up.

Everypony turned to faced the dancing pony. "You do mate?" Flashback asked. "What is it?"

"Follow me." Rhythm Flow said as she began trotting over to the serpent.

Rhythm Flow looked up at the sea serpent. "Um... excuse me mr. Serpent." She called up to him as Twilight stopped next to the earth pony.

The sea serpent continued to cry not noticing the mares in front of him.

"Mr. Serpent!" She said loudly but once again nothing. She then faced Twilight. "Twilight I'm sorry to ask you this but... can you get his attention?"

Twilight nodded and made her horn glow before she shot a small beam at the serpent.

"Ow!" He yelled loudly before he turned to face the mare and saw that the others were approaching them. "Why'd you do that?" He asked his voice was in a mix of pain and sadness.

"I'm sorry." Rhythm Flow bowed as she apologised. "But I needed to grab your attention."

"Why?" The serpent asked.

Rhythm Flow looked at her. "Because I found a way of fixing your moustache." She replied making the serpent and everyone surprise.

"Really?" The serpent asked.

"Really." Rhythm Flow nodded.

'How though?' Twilight thought to herself curiously. 'She never told us what her plan was.'

Rhythm Flow then unexpectedly ripped a scale off the serpent's body.

"Ow!" He yelled in pain. "I thought you were helping me!" He yelled as the pony in confusion also in slight pain and anger.

"I'm sorry but I needed it to do this." She told the serpent as she cut off her tail. "Twilight can you please give the serpent his new moustache?" She asked while pointing to the hair of what once was her tail.

Twilight nodded and surrounded the hair and levitated to the sea serpent and attached it to the other side of his nose. It fit perfectly but anyone can tell that it was fake.

The serpent then began to chuckle. "My moustache!" He cheered as he stroked his new [i]moustache[/i]. "Thank you young mare!"

"It was no problem." Flow replied with a genuine smile.

"Is there anyway I can repay you?" He asked.

"Yes there is actually." Rhythm Flow nodded. "Can you please help me and my friends cross the river?"

"I'll be glad to help." the serpent smiled. He gently grabbed Nightfire and picked him up.

"Wh-whoa." Nightfire said as he wasn't expecting the serpent to do that.

The serpent then placed him on the other side before he allowed the others to cross over him.

Once they all got across the pair continued walking and Twilight approached Rhythm Flow, while normally she had been Nightfire's support but he's now leaning on Dragonfly, once she approached Rhythm Flow she had to ask her. "Why did you cut off your tail?"

Rhythm Flow looked at her. "What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Well that serpent didn't exactly... deserve what you did for him." Twilight explained.

Rhythm Flow shrugged. "I know but he needed help and he needed the tail more than I ever will." She replied.

"But it wasn't fair." Twilight countered.

"I know but I growing up I've always helped any ponies in need the best I can." Rhythm Flow explained.

* * *

As the group kept walking they soon noticed the trees have begun to thin out. "I think we're getting near guys." Twilight Sparkle pointed out as she looked around.

"Well I'm glad about that." Dragonfly said with a nod.

"I'm with you on that mate." Flashback agreed with the gold haired pegasus.

"I think we can all agree to that." Nightfire told them with a smile. All of the others nodded in agreement .

The group soon arrived in front of a foot bridge but the problem was it was so foggy that they couldn't see what was on the other side of the bridge. "I guess we should get going." Twilight told the others and was about to head on to the bridge.

"Wait!" Brawler called out making Twilight stop.

Twilight turned to face Brawler. "What is it?" She asked confused about why the earth pony made her stop even though they were getting closer to their goal.

"I should scout out ahead for trouble." Brawler told Twilight.

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"Because I have a bad feeling." Brawler replied as the group began to look at him.

"Why?" Nightfire asked curiously.

"Because strategically we're at a disadvantage. As we cross a bridge someone could cut the bridge and we all fall to our deaths or we get ambushed as we cross it." Brawler explained.

"Yeah but why you?" Dragonfly asked, she wasn't offended but was just curious.

"Because soldier, say if we do meet the enemy on the other side." Brawler looked around at the others. "I'm the only one here who knows how to actually fight."

"I guess that does make sense." Twilight nodded. While she does know quite a few spells that can be used for combat, she herself isn't really a big fighter, Rhythm Flow is a pacifist, Flashback isn't exactly a fighter, Nightfire's runes make him quite a fighter but in his state he really can't do much and Dragonfly is the only pony besides Brawler who can handle themselves in a fight but Brawler was _t_ _rained_.

"Alright well I'll be back in a few minutes." Brawler said as he saluted them before he began to walk across the bridge, it wasn't long before he was unable to be seen.

"Do you really think he'll be alright mate?" Flashback asked Twilight.

"I have no idea." Twilight said as she continued to stare at the bridge.

* * *

Brawler was now about halfway across the bridge before the swaying off the bridge finally got to the earth pony. "Ugh." He groaned as he tried his best to vomit. "Mustn't vomit." He said to himself.

Suddenly a shadowy figure flew up from the side of the bridge, snapping the pony from his vomit trance and into attack mode. Whilst he couldn't see the figure he did know that it was by what little he saw he could tell it looked like a pegasus. The shadowy figure then out of nowhere swooped up Brawler. "Sam Hill!" Brawler shouted as he was not prepared to be lifted up by the mysterious figure. "Put me down now!" Brawler yelled at his carrier.

"I will in a second captain." The voice of a mare replied.

'Wait is that Dragonfly?' Brawler thought to himself. 'No wait, Dragonfly's voice is more cheerful, her's is more cold and empty.' Brawler realised.

"Ok captain I'm going to drop you... now." As this stranger said that, Brawler was dropped and began falling towards the ground.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Brawler yelled as he saw the rough, dark green ground coming closer and closer.

 ***Thump***

"...Ow..." Brawler groaned as he laid on the ground thinking about his night; Celestia went missing under his watch, he fell down a slope, he was attacked by a manticore, scared to death by simple trees, he got splashed by a serpent, he almost threw up and now this... yeah this was probably his worst night ever, of all time.

"I'm so sorry captain." A mare's voice said in a panic, unlike the mare who was carrying him this one had some actual emotion in her voice. Brawler then felt him pick up. "Are you alright captain?" The mare asked again.

Brawler looked at the mare who picked him up. At first his vision was blurry but once his vision focused he saw a navy blue pegasus mare with combed back white hair and neat tail, her eyes were blood red and what she was wearing was also interesting; the mare was wearing the armour of a royal guard would wear but instead of bright gold it was purple and black.

Brawler then noticed another mare but unlike the one in front of him, this one was a unicorn. The unicorn had a red coat and her mane was blue and spiky, whereas her tail was kept nice and neat, her eyes were purple. SHe was also wearing the purple and black armour.

"Who are you?" Brawler asked the pair quickly as he got into attack position.

"Easy captain." The pegasus mare said calmly. "My name is Crescent Moon." She introduced herself.

"I'm Nevan." The unicorn saluted. "And the bat pony who saved you goes by the name of Starscream."

"Starscream? Bat Pony?" Brawler asked.

"Yeah that's me." The cold, empty voice said simply before the bat pony in question landed. The bat pony had a dark grey coat and had a short red messy mane and her eyes were violet. The bat pony was wearing the dark coloured uniform as the pegasus next to her.

"Pleasure to meet you captain." Starscream saluted.

"Captain?" Brawler asked the three clearly confused.

"Oh right." Nevan giggled. "He doesn't know."

"Know about what?" Brawler asked as he shifted his eyes between three to make sure none of them attack him.

"We were sent by Nightmare Moon. She has an offer." Starscream said. "She wants you to become captain of her army."

"You can Nightmare Moon that I have no... wait what?" Brawler asked.

"You see Nightmare Moon needs a powerful, young, strong pony to lead her army who also loves the night like her which of course is you." Crescent Moon pointed to Brawler.

"What makes her think I love the night as much as her?" Brawler asked curiously. "I mean I know I am what else you said but the last one I don't know private."

"She knows that you used to talk to the moon about your issues when you were a colt." Crescent Rose said making Brawler look at her with his eyes grow bigger, he has never told anyone that not even his parents but yet she said like everyone knows about it, this made Crescent Moon smirk.

"H-how do you know about that private?" Brawler stuttered. "That's classified information."

"Nightmare Moon knows more than you think." Nevan told Brawler.

"Besides the beauty of it, you also the military value of the night." Crescent Moon added.

Brawler nodded, he may have been the kind of pony to go face to face with the enemy but even he knows that there are times that ambushes, infiltrations and all that stuff is needed which perfect to use in the night.

"So what do you say?" Starscream asked. "You in?"

"What's the catch?" Brawler asked.

"You must leave your friends and swear pure loyalty to Nightmare Moon." Nevan replied.

"Hmmm... So let me get this straight." Brawler began. "You want me to basically betray my friends?"

The three ponies nodded.

"Ok well here's my answer... PRINCESS CELESTIA!" Brawler yelled at the top of his lungs as he swung a left hook at Nevan, the unicorn couldn't react in time and got hit by his powerful punch sending the unicorn flying into a nearby rock, knocking her out.

The twin flyers looked at Brawler in shock.

Brawler smirked as he looked at them. "Which one of you soldiers wants to go next?"

Starscream then jumped at Brawler but the earth pony dodged the attack.

"You lot sure don't fight like soldiers." Brawler smirked as he got ready for the next attack.

Starscream then quickly got back up and charged at Brawler again. She then launched a left hook at Brawler who caught it in his hoof, before Starscream could do anything Brawler punched Starscream in her face, launching her back.

"Why did you refuse the offer?" Crescent Moon asked clearly confused. "You could have became the second most powerful pony in all of Equestria."

"Because I don't betray my friends for something as useless as that." Brawler replied. "We royal guards have a saying: Those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their friends are even worse than scum."

Crescent Moon looked at Brawler. "You will regret this decision." She spat before the pair of them turned into purple mist and flew back into the fog. Brawler then looked at Nevan even though she was knocked out she also became a purple mist and chased after the others.

Brawler head over to the bridge. "IT'S SAFE TO CROSS SOLDIERS!" He yelled as loud as he can.

* * *

"And that's why I yelled princess Celestia." Brawler was explaining to the group as they heard his war cry from the over side of the canyon.

"And then what happened?" Dragonfly asked excitedly, you could practically feel how desperate she was to heat the ending.

"I then had a quick fight with the bat pony, they then asked for why I refused. I gave them a speech and they then left." Brawler replied not explaining that they turned that they turned into smoke before his very eyes.

"So you actually refused an offer like that? I'm impressed mate." Flashback told the guard pony.

"I ain't gonna lie, if wasn't for the fact that she was evil, kidnapped the princess, making me betray you guys and a tiny bit of the eternal night thing, I would've probably accepted her offer." Brawler admitted.

"Really?" Twilight asked in a mixture of confusion and surprise. "I thought you guards swore loyalty to princess Celestia."

"I have to admit the offer of becoming of the second most powerful pony in Equestria sounds hard to reject, I'm amazed Brawler decided to choose us over that." Rhythm Flow said to the others.

"Same here." Nightfire agreed. "I know a lot of ponies who would easily give in to that temptation."

"Well I am the best guard Celestia has to offer, so it's only natural I wouldn't have given in to the temptation." Brawler boasted making Twilight and the others roll their eyes at him.

Twilight then turned to face forward and gasped. In front of her stood a large stone castle "Guys look!" She shouted as she pointed to the castle making the others look forward and they also gasped at the building, even though the building is old and falling apart it still looks very amazing...especially to Flashback.

"Cricky!" Flashback smiled as he looked at the castle. "I hope that I can come here back here after this whole Nightmare Moon incident is over and study this place!" He said happily.

"Huh?" Twilight asked.

"Flashback is an archaeologist." Nightfire explained. "He originally came here for expedition but he ended up staying here."

Twilight nodded with a smile. She was glad to have someone who has the same amount of interest for history as her.

"Imagine all the secrets this place has got." Flashback with a shudder of excitement.

"No offense Flashback you need a marefriend." Dragonfly told the Ausneighlian pony.

"How about we first stop Nightmare Moon, then worry about Flashback's love life?" Brawler told Dragonfly.

"Since when was my lovelife any concern to you guys?" Flashback asked defensively.

"Ok guys let's drop this conversation and get to the elements." Twilight told the group as she pointed the doors.

Brawler and Dragonfly both opened the doors for the others and then the group walked into the castle. The interior of the castle looked very similar to that of the interior to Canterlot but the place was dust and there were cracks and holes all over the place, luckily the place still looks stable enough.

"The Elements of Harmony!" Twilight shouted happily as she pointed to the centre of room which stood some sort of pedestal which had five branches extending from the middle, each of the branches carried a large grey stone. "We found them!" She was clearly happy and had hint of exhaustion in her voice.

Dragonfly flew up and grabbed a stone while Twilight and Flashback levitated the others down. "Careful, careful." Twilight told Flashback and Dragonfly.

"So unless I'm mistaken I remember there's supposed to be six elements." Flashback pointed out.

"So where's the sixth element?" Nightfire asked confused as he leaned Brawler.

"The book said when the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed." Twilight replied as she knelt down.

"What in Celestia's name does does that mean?" Brawler asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea. "Twilight's horn then started to glow." Stand back." she told them. "I don't know what will happen."

"Alright guys let's go." Flashback said as he began to head to the door. "I think she's going to be here for a while and would like some space." The others then began to follow him through the door.

As Twilight had her eyes shut focusing on her magic, a purple mist began to float towards the Elements of Harmony and create a purple tornado which was lifting the elements up.

Twilight opened her eyes. "Ahhhh!" She yelled in surprise.

The others heard the yell from outside and turned to face Twilight and saw the tornado. "Twilight!" They all yelled together.

"The elements!" Twilight cried, she then out of the need to protect the elements dived into the tornado and then straight after that she vanished in a bright white light.

The others ran to where the tornado and Twilight was but they have both vanished without a trace. The group began ask where Twilight could've gone and called her name but Twilight did not answer.

"Where do you think she could've gone?" Dragonfly asked in panic.

"Over there!" Rhythm Flow said. The group turned to where she was pointing, they saw a nearby tower on the second the windows were flashing.

"Ok guys follow me." Brawler said before he looked at Dragonfly. "Hey Dragonfly can you help Nightfire?"

"I'll be fine." Nightfire said as he stopped leaning on Brawler.

"But your leg." Rhythm Flow pointed out in a worried.

"I'll be fine." Nightfire replied as he winced when he put weight on his injured leg. "I just won't move as fast you guys."

"Alright." Brawler nodded. "Let's go guys!" He shouted before he ran to a close door, instead of opening it like a normal pony would he barged straight through the door and knocking the door off it's hinges.

* * *

Twilight coughed with her shuts from the white light. She eventually opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw, The Elements of Harmony were floating around Nightmare Moon who had an evil grin on her face.

Twilight then shot up, she then began flare her nostrils and run her hoof over the ground like a bull will do before charging.

"You're kidding. You're kidding, right?" Nightmare Moon asked as she couldn't believe what she seeing.

Twilight's horn then began to glow before she charged straight at Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon decided to humor Twilight and charged at the unicorn as well. As the pair were about to collide, Twilight activated her spell which made her vanish just before she was about to run into Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon screeched to a halt. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Twilight was with the elements.

Twilight was slightly dizzy from the teleportation but she quickly regained her composure. She then began to focus on a using spell to activate the elements. "Just one spark. Come on, come on." She muttered to herself.

Not wanting to take the chance that Twilight Sparkle will fail, she quickly became the purple mist and dashed towards the unicorn.

The elements then began to spark as electricity began to connect the five stones. There was then a burst of energy sending Twilight flying backwards. She slowly got up.

Nightmare Moon materialized in the elements and looked down at the glowing elements. "No! NO!" She yelled in fear as she thought the elements were actually going be summoned.

Twilight had a confident grin but just as she thought she was about to win the elements stopped glowing. "But... where's the sixth element?" She gasped, she couldn't believe it she was so close to stopping her but fate looks like had other plans.

Nightmare Moon did a evil laugh in victory as the elements are no longer working and proceeded to stomp the floor, smashing the Elements into tiny pieces. Twilight's heart was just like the elements right now... shattered.

"You little foal! Thinking you could defeat me? Now you will never see your princess or your sun! The night will last forever!" Nightmare Moon declared.

Twilight stared at Nightmare Moon in defeat until...

"TWILIGHT! YOU ALRIGHT SOLDIER?" Twilight flinched when he heard the sound of Brawler.

"DON'T WORRY!" That was clearly the voice of Rhythm Flow.

"WE'RE COMING!" That one was Nightfire

"HANG MATE!" That one was clearly Flashback.

"YOU'RE FRIENDS ARE HERE!" And of course that one was Dragonfly.

'My Friends are coming!' Twilight thought to herself happily before she realised something. 'Wait did I just actually call these crazy ponies... my... friends?' She then felt a spark flash inside her as she made the biggest the discovery of her life.

Twilight then turned to face Nightmare Moon with a confident grin on her face. "You think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony just like that?" She asked the evil alicorn. "Well you're wrong because the Elements of Harmony are right HERE!" She yelled as the five ponies stood beside Twilight ready to fight the evil Nightmare Moon.

The shattered elements began to glow and float around Nightmare Moon. "What?" She asked in fear and confusion as she looked around.

Twilight then began to look back at her life threatening journey to the tower. The struggles they had to overcome to get where they are.

"Nightfire, who made me believe him when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... HONESTY!"

Suddenly some of the shattered pieces of the elements began to circle Nightfire, who currently had a small smile on his face.

"Flashback, who made friends with a manticore by showing compassion and mercy, represents the spirit of... KINDNESS!"

Like with with the Nightfire the pieces began to circle him, Flashback had a look of curiosity on his face as the elements circled him.

"Dragonfly, who showed us how to laugh in the face of fear, represents the spirit of... LAUGHTER!"

Dragonfly spread her wings out in confidence as the elements circled her.

"Rhythm Flow, who willing to give anything away to help others in need, represents the spirit of... GENEROSITY!"

Rhythm Flow looked slightly uncomfortable with the circling elements.

"And Brawler, who was willing to choose his friends over the choice of power, represents the spirit of... LOYALTY!"

Brawler smirked as more of the shattered elements began to circle him.

"The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us!" Twilight declared.

"You still don't have the sixth element! That spark didn't work!" Nightmare Moon reminded Twilight in protest.

"But it did." Twilight replied. "A different kind of spark."

Twilight then turned to face the the group with teary eyes. "I felt it when I realised how happy I was to hear you, to see you. How much I cared about you, the spark ignited inside of _me_ when I realised that you were all..." Twilight then turned to face Nightmare Moon. "My friends!"

Suddenly there was a bright flash and out of nowhere came a sixth element stone and began to float just above Twilight. "You see Nightmare Moon when those elements are ignited by the uh the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... MAGIC!"

As soon as Twilight said those last words the elements began to change their colours and began turn themselves into jewel encrusted necklaces except for Twilight's which turned into a beautiful golden tiara.

The group then began to levitate into the air and were surrounded by a powerful bright light. Then a rainbow bursted out of the light and headed straight for Nightmare Moon. The rainbow then began to engulf the evil alicorn who was helpless to do anything except scream "No!"

* * *

The mane six laid on the floor out cold. Brawler was the first to get up. "Ugh... Damn Grit..." He muttered half asleep.

Rhythm Flow then woke up after Brawler. "Is... Is everypony ok?"

Nightfire groaned as he got up, he placed his right foreleg up and was preparing to feel sharp wave of pain... but it didn't happen. 'Wait! If my leg is then...' Nightfire then moved his wing which was in its cast and again he felt no pain, he was fine.

"Alright I'm healthy again." Nightfire smiled as he stood up.

Dragonfly then flew over to Nightfire. "Sweet, so can I have my scarf back now please?" She asked as she pointed to the scarf.

Nightfire nodded and removed the orange scarf and gave it back the light gold haired pegasus. "Thankyou." She smiled as she put back on her neck.

"Hey Rhythm Flow, your tail." Flashback pointed to Rhythm Flow's tail.

Rhythm Flow turned to look back at her flank and instead of a little stub, her tail was back to its original length.

"Hey it's back." Rhythm Flow smiled as she brushed her tail against her cheek.

Nightfire then noticed the necklace around Brawler's neck "Hey Brawler where did you get the necklace from?" Nightfire asked Brawler as he pointed to the golden necklace.

Brawler looked back at Nightfire. "I can ask you the same thing." Brawler replied, he then looked around at the others. "I can actually ask you lot the same thing."

Everypony then looked down and there they were around their necks were golden necklaces that had different coloured and shaped jewels on each one, minus Twilight who was wearing a golden Tiara.

Flashback then looked at each of the jewels and then at their cutie marks. "Am I the only who thinks that these look slightly like our cutie marks?" Flashback asked and sure enough they were.

Nightfire turned to face Twilight. "I'm not going to lie Twilight, I thought you were making it up that about that stuff of we do symbolize the Elements of Harmony but I guess we really do."

"Indeed you do." A warm, gentle voice said out of nowhere, surprising the group.

The mane six then turned to face out of the window and what they saw was probably the most beautiful thing they ever saw. The group saw the sun rising above the horizon, the rays shone a bright warm light filling the room. Then a white alicorn appeared that had purple eyes and a beautiful multi colored mane which hung nicely over the side of her face.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight gasped happily.

Everypony immediately bowed to princess, except for Twilight who ran up and hugged her teacher.

Celestia hugged her student back. "Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student." She smiled. "I knew you could do it."

Twilight then became instantly confused. "But...but you said it was just an old pony's tale."

"I told you to make friends, nothing more." Celestia corrected Twilight. "I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart."

Twilight nodded. "I understand."

Celestia then turned her head to where Nightmare Moon was. "Now if only another will as well."

Where Nightmare Moon was once was replaced by a different alicorn, this alicorn's mane was dark indigo and her mane resembles that of the night sky. Around her were broken pieces of Nightmare Moon's armour.

Princess Celestia walked up to the alicorn. "Princess Luna."

The alicorn looked at Celestia and gasped in fear. "It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this." Celestia said sadly, Celestia then leaned in front of Luna. "Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister."

"Sister?" Everypony said in disbelief.

Celestia looked at her younger sister with a smile "Will...you accept my... friendship?"

Luna looked down for the moment, feeling guilt, sadness and regret. Luna then closed her eyes and threw herself on Celestia crying. "I'm sorry!" She cried as she hugged her sister. "I missed you big sister!"

Celestia began to cry in happiness. "I missed you too."

* * *

In ponyville there was a huge party to celebrate the return of Luna and the safety of Celestia. Brawler was sitting on a table with Flashback eating some food. "So... I take it you're returning to Canterlot after this." Flashback said starting up a conversation.

"Nope." Brawler smiled.

"What?"

"I'm staying." Brawler smiled.

"But why? How?" Flashback asked confused.

"Celestia has stationed me and the others who were working as security to work with the police force here." Brawler explained. "Consider us the new Ponyville SWAT team."

"Where will you live?" Flashback asked.

"Vinyl agreed to let me stay at her place." Brawler replied as he looked over at Vinyl who was playing music for a large group of ponies dancing where of course Rhythm Flow was.

"Hey everypony! The princesses are here!" Dragonfly shouted as a golden carriage pulled by two royal guard pegasus landed into town. In the back was princess Celestia and her long lost sister Luna. Confetti and streamers appeared out of nowhere as the crowd cheered for the princesses.

In the distance stood Twilight who was feeling very confused. She had completed her royal task of stopping Nightmare Moon which meant that she'll be returning home to Canterlot. That was the thing she was confused about she felt like... she didn't to want to go, this new feeling she was experiencing was weird and uncomfortable. 'Why am I so sad to leave?' She thought to herself. She thought long and hard about this. She then realised why 'Is it... because I don't want to leave my friends?'

She remembered at first she thought nothing but negativity about the group but now she sees them in a different light. She knows if she ever needs help with anything, they will help her. She couldn't say goodbye to them, it felt she was about to lose something that meant more than her own life. She held her head low in sadness.

Celestia walked up to Twilight and put Twilight's chin her hoof and pushed it upwards. "Why so glum my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?" She asked her student.

Twilight sighed. "That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them." She then saw the group behind Celestia listening to what their friend has to say.

Celestia thought for a bit before she returned to her usual motherly smile. "Spike." She addressed. Spike then came from out of the group and moved next to Twilight carrying a scroll and a parchment.

"Take a note please." Celestia said in royal manner. "I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville."

Twilight couldn't believe what she has just heard. She never felt so happy in her life as she ran over to her friends and pulled them in for a group hug. "Thank you Celestia. I promise study harder than I have ever before!"


End file.
